


Foul weather (almost always) brings foul temper

by Astray



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Elisabeth das Musical
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, a soaked Lucheni is a grumpy Lucheni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucheni is still at work, it's pouring rain outside, and maybe he should have asked Tod for a ride. Except he had his pride.<br/>Still, it was all Tod's fault if he ended up soaking wet in the street on his way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foul weather (almost always) brings foul temper

It was pouring rain outside. Lucheni hated it. His usual cheer did not resist the foul weather, and really, it did not help that he would have to walk back to his place. He just wanted to be away from here, someplace warm. Not that it would ever happen. Sure, he might have ask Tod to give him a ride, but he was not quite there yet. And he had his pride.

When the time came to leave, he took his time getting ready. Thankfully, he had taken a hat in the morning. He might not get a blasted cold this time. He stepped outside, and immediately reconsidered. It was a wonder it was not snowing – the wind and rain fell on him with a chill. If it was not raining so badly, he might have run. Instead, he walked, all the while cursing himself and a certain Tod as well. Of course, it was not really Tod's fault he had to walk in that foul weather, but it did make him feel better – anger would keep him warm.

Water was seeping through his jeans, the fabric clinging to him in a very unpleasant way, and his feet were getting numb from the cold. He gritted his teeth. Next time he will have to negotiate to avoid going to work when it's raining like that.

A car pulled up next to him, and he prepared him to send on his way whoever it was when a familiar voice called.

“Get in. You'll turn into a sponge.”

He had to remind himself he was angry, instead of just jumping in the car. He stopped, and looked at Tod as balefully as he could. “You're willing to risk your car seats just to save me from the rain?”

“Anything to avoid you being sick and grumpy for weeks.” Tod looked like he would lose his patience rather soon.

“Since you insist...” And he swiftly got in the car, feeling like someone had dunked him in a pool. The car was blessedly warm. He sighed in relief.

It took him a second to notice that the car had not moved yet. He cast a quizzical look at him companion.

“You could have asked for a ride, you know.”

“Nah, was fine.”

“Want to get back in the rain?”

Lucheni caught the twitch of Tod's mouth, indicating a smile in the making, but he huffed in annoyance. Of course not, he did not want to get out of that car, really. Apparently, Tod seemed to think it was all settled because he got the car back in gear and drove back to his place.

However, Lucheni was only content the moment he had showered – and might have used more than his share of hot water, but who cares? He was freezing his ass off! He was currently sitting on the sofa, the cat mercilessly using him as a pillow, when Tod came back from his own shower. In a tee. It was too cold for t-shirts! He said so, but it only earned him a mocking laughter.

“Now now, Lucheni, it's not cold. It's just your old bones tricking you.”

“My old- Wait a second, _stronzo_! Who is old?”

Tod glanced at him, visibly amused. It made Lucheni fume. Even if the man was right, it was still very much unkind to remind him he was not exactly twenty anymore. Not that Tod himself was. Hell, he had no idea how old Tod was.

“You talk like an old man. So I merely assumed you were one.”

“You know that quote about what assuming things do, right? Makes an ass out of you and me.”

“And you get grouchy too!”

“I'm not grouchy, just shut up!” Alright, maybe grousing counted as being grouchy but he had an excuse: he was still cold!

“I'm making pasta.”

“Nope, young man, you are not. I am!” He let the cat down, and stomped to the kitchen. “I am not letting you cook any pasta, you can't cook them right.”

“Thanks Pa'!”

He groaned. And there it went again. Why did he ever told that insufferable brat his age anyway? Or did he? “You think I'd once get rid of your stupid sense of humour, or what?”

Tod kept silent for a while. “I'd say 'the day you die', but again. That depends on me, I reckon.”

Lucheni was definitely going to murder him. Slowly, painfully. One day. But pasta first. He really needed the pasta. And forcing Tod to chop onions brought him joy. Who would have thought that even Death's namesake would cry over onions, heh?

 


End file.
